As the light-emitting diode technology evolves rapidly in recent years, the efficiency has improved faster than expected. As the price per brightness unit keeps dropping, the application of light-emitting diode in the illumination field can be expected soon. The illumination application has various requirements and includes mainly the outdoor landscape decoration or indoor illumination. People are impressed by light emitting diode because of its colorfulness. How to make use of the advantages of the light-emitting diode in design of the traditional illumination design effectively is a key point for the light-emitting diode entering the illumination application.
Generally speaking, to exhibit the colorfulness, an arrangement of multicolor chips is preferred which requires more chips and more complicated circuit design. The cost is therefore higher and slows down the application of light emitting diode.